


Flannel Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, pure filth, pussy eating, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You liked to wear Flip’s flannels around the house. One day he comes home early and you’re wearing one and it gets him going.





	Flannel Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOO i need to practice my smut writing so here this is. this is dedicated to the cock criminals gc for encouraging me to write this filth - please be nice

You and Flip had been married for over a year. You met at a bar while he was celebrating the closing of what you discovered was ‘The Big Case’ and somehow, he sweet talked you into going on a date with him. One date became two, two became three, and soon after you were meeting up at least three times a week to go out on dates. It only took about a month before he asked you to be his girlfriend, and then soon after his wife. It all moved rather quickly, but Flip and you were both sure that you were meant for each other. 

You loved being Mrs. Zimmerman. From the small romantic gestures to the massive date nights, your husband never failed to surprise you. He would never admit it to anybody, though. You found yourself at the station often, dropping off a forgotten lunch to your husband. He’d get bashful around Ron and Jimmy when you would bring up a sweet thing he had done for you in the morning or the night before and it made you smile seeing your big, hulking flannel-wearing husband blush in front of his friends - who would always save their chuckling and taunting for after you walked out of the door. 

Flip’s flannels were something you loved the most about him. They looked so good on him and were an instant turn on for you, which resulted in a lot of sex considering he wore them _daily. _Most times you would wear one on the nights when you knew he wouldn’t be coming home until after you were asleep, his lingering scent on the garment bringing you comfort. You always took them off before bed though - it would be too hot to sleep in it. You know that Flip wouldn’t mind seeing you in one and almost wondered what his reaction would be - secretly knowing that he would probably fuck you senseless. 

As it turns out, on this particular night, you would find out. 

You were doing some cleaning around the house, wearing nothing but his flannel and panties. All of your bottoms were currently drying, thus leaving your bottom half mostly unclothed. He had called earlier and said he was going to be home well past when you would be sleeping, apologizing and saying he would make it up to you in the morning - meaning he would fuck you numb. That was a repayment you didn’t mind, but still you were sad to not see your husband until the morning. 

Currently you were bent over the sink, washing the dishes and humming something you had heard on the radio a few days ago. You didn’t even hear the door open and wasn’t aware that Flip had come home early until he called for you. 

“Honey, I’m home early - is that my flannel?” Flip called, following the sound of your humming into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he saw you bent over - _half naked - _wearing one of his flannels. You nearly dropped the dish you were cleaning upon hearing his voice. 

“Jesus christ Flip, you scared me!” you said to him, quickly drying your hands off and going over to kiss your husband. 

“You’re in my flannel.” he said, slowly wandering his eyes up and down your body. The flannel was big on you, acting as a dress of sorts, but when you reached your arms up to wrap them around his neck he could clearly see your panties. The black silk ones that he _loved so much._ He could feel himself harden at the sight of it. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s just…. I wear them when you work late. Makes me feel better.” You said to him, laying your head on his chest and pressing yourself against him, feeling his bulge against you. At first you were a little surprise that he was already hard - but then remembered your husband was a horndog and would fuck you every second of the day if he had the chance. You smirked against his chest - you were going to have a little bit of fun with this. “Cause I miss you when you’re gone, you know. You don’t mind, do you?” you continued, taking one of your hands and trailing it down his chest slowly.

“Shit honey - no I don’t mind. You always wear them half naked?” he asked, breath hitching as your hand reached his jeans. He held back a groan, knowing _exactly _what you were doing. He knew that you knew what you were doing to him. _You little minx. _

“Only when my bottoms are all drying.” You said back, finally looking up at him. The Flip that you were talking to before was gone, your sweet husband, and he was replaced with the sex-driven fiend you were seeing now. You could practically see him undressing you with his eyes and could only imagine what he was going to do to you shortly.

“Well ain’t it my lucky fuckin’ day then?” he said to you, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder like it was nothing. “Real fuckin’ lucky.” he growled, placing one of his hands on your ass.

“Flip!” you screeched as he brought you up the stairs and into your bedroom, gently tossing you onto the bed before he smashed his lips onto yours. You felt his hard-on through his jeans against your pussy, and you could feel the heat in between your legs becoming more and more apparent. 

“You look so fuckin’ good in my flannel, baby.” he purred into your ear, unbuttoning a few of the buttons so that he could get his hands on your breasts. In an instant both of his hands were fondling your breasts, making sure to pull at the nipple ever so slightly as his mouth attacked your neck. There was no denying the heat in your legs now - you needed him and you needed him now. 

“Flip…” you moaned out, only making him play with your nipples harder. “Fuck, Flip. I need you now.” you breathed out again, making his lips detach from your neck and look you in the eye. 

“Oh do you? After your fuckin’ tease earlier, I don’t know if I should give you anything.” he said, letting you unbutton the flannel that he was wearing and toss it on the floor anyway. He pulled your hands away from him, making you cry out at the sudden release of pleasure from your chest. Flip ground his clothed cock into your now soaking wet pussy, making you moan softly. “You see what you do to me, baby? All because you’re wearing my fuckin flannel.” he continued to slowly dry hump you, emitting more moans from your mouth.

“Flip… please - _fuck._” you moaned. Flip took a fistful of your hair and squeezed it softly as he slowly ground into you, fully clothed still and making sure to use his other hand to keep both your hands secured so you couldn’t touch. He loved hearing you moan below him, breathy and desperate for his cock. But most of all he _loved _to tease you back after you do it to him, and that was what he was doing right now. He wanted you just as badly as you wanted him, but he had to prove his point. 

“I love it when you’re begging me like this honey - _shit - _begging me for my cock.” He said lowly in your ear. You swore that you could almost get off at the sound of his voice, so deep and sexy. If you only had your hands you would get off at the sound of his voice, but he was insisting on torturing you first. You knew he wouldn’t last much longer before ripping his clothes off and taking your panties off with them, so you kept breathily moaning his name. 

“Fuckin shit - need you now. Lay back on the fuckin bed and don’t move till I tell you to.” he growled, taking your panties off and releasing your hands, immediately going to his jeans and undoing his belt. Flip gently pushed you onto your bed as he stripped for you, your mouth watering at the sight of him. 

You leaned up, disobeying his orders, to slide his boxer briefs down his legs. “What did I just tell you?” To shut up him, you promptly took his tip in your mouth. “_Fucking hell._” he moaned as you slowly started to bob up and down his cock. He put one hand on your head and pushed you onto him more as you used your free hand to fondle his balls. There was nothing you loved more than to hear him curse at the things you would do to him - knowing that _you _were able to make this big, burly, lumberjack detective come undone with your mouth. “God fuckin dammit honey, that feels so - _ugh, fuck!_” he said, trailing off in a loud moan at the end. 

In one fluid movement he pulled your mouth off of his cock and brought you back up and onto your bed on your back. He crawled up slowly, slowly taking a pause as your pussy. You watched him intently, praying to yourself that he was going to do what you hoped he would. You took a breath in at the same time he put his mouth to your cunt, emitting a moan out of you.

“Oh fuck, Flip!” you cried, your hands in fists next to you on the bed as he plowed his tongue into your pussy, lapping up your juices like it was the last thing he’d ever eat. His hands dug into your hips as he tried to stay you the best he could as your hips were grinding against his face. He started sucking on your clit and you felt a familiar heat starting to gather inside you. “Please please please…” you managed to get out quickly before he pulled away from your pussy and climbed up the bed. “Flip what the _fuck?!_”

“The only thing you’re cumming on is my cock tonight.” he said to you, bringing his lips down to yours quickly, tasing yourself on his lips. He kept one hand on his hand and the other went up to cup your cheek as he lined himself up with his entrance and slowly started to insert himself inside you. You always gasped a little when he first inserted himself, the size of him stretching your walls. You were used to his size by now but the first initial feeling always took you by surprise. “I’ve got you, honey.” he said softly against your lips as he slowly thrust the rest of himself inside you, making you cry out. 

“Flip!” you gasped.

“What do you want me to do, honey?” he said deeply into your ear, staying still to give yourself time to adjust fully. 

“Fuck me Flip. Fuck me in your flannel.” you breathed out. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” he groaned as he began thrusting in and out of you. He started out slow hearing you whimper in discomfort but picked up the pace, impatient after about five or so thrusts. “You’re always so fuckin tight for me, honey. God dammit.” he said groaning into your ear. “This pussy was made for me, only fuckin me. My fuckin pussy.” he continued growling into your ear, moving the hand that was on your hip onto one of your breasts and using the other to steady himself over you. The hand on your breast started pinching your nipple, suddenly alerting you to the sensation of the other nipple rubbing against the fabric of the flannel. Between that and the fact that the heat in between your legs was hotter than ever you could already feel yourself getting close to the edge. 

“Flip please, _fuck keep going._” you moaned, tangling your hands in his hair and tugging on them lightly, emitting a groan from him. He picked up his pace again, his thrusts getting sloppy signaling that he was close to his release as well. You felt the heat in your body once more start to tighten and you cried out with every thrust he made, holding onto him for dear life. 

“Come on my cock honey, come on my cock.” he growled out into your ear, thrusting his cock into your pussy so hard that you for sure wouldn’t be able to walk straight the rest of the night. That was all you needed to hear as you felt yourself finally tip over the edge. 

“_Flip! _Oh fuck Flip!” you cried loudly, feeling your pussy start to convulse and tighten around his cock, hips jerking up towards him and your juices gushing around his cock. Soon after your orgasm took over you, you hear Flip let out a string of curses followed by your name as he cock twitched inside you, releasing himself in your pussy. He collapsed himself next to you as you started to breathe heavily to catch your breathe, standing still as you gathered your thoughts after your orgasm. 

Flip’s hand travelled up to your cheek as he gave you a peck on the lips, still tangled in you and still coming inside you. 

“You need to come home from work early more often.” you breathed out, earning a laugh from your husband who promptly slid out of you, laying on the bed next to you admiring your figure.

“Well now we’re all dirty. Gotta change that.” He said. With that Flip scooped you back up into his arms and walked you into the bathroom, discarding his flannel you were still wearing and preparing yourself for round two. 


End file.
